SOS Jovens em Panico
by Bully Earthquake
Summary: Quando Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob acabam sendo despejados da casa que eles dividiam pela bisavó de Emmett, eles não vê outra solução a não ser se mudar para um apartamento só que eles nunca imaginaram que suas vizinhas seriam suas ex colegas de classe


_**Fic: S.O.S Jovens em Pânico**_

_**Gênero: Comedia Romantica**_

_**Resumo Completo: **__[__**COMEDIA ROMANTICA] **__**[COMEDIA ROMANTICA][1°FASE ON] Quando Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob acabam sendo despejados da casa que eles dividiam pela bisavó de Emmett, eles não vê outra solução a não ser se mudar, após passarem por varias loucuras eles acabam indo morar num apartamento, só que até lá eles não sabiam quem seria seus vizinhos! Talvez um bando de malucas que iriam ferrar a vida deles, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente! É isso mesmo... Imagine uma fic com cenas mais tolas e malucas que você nunca imaginaria em sua vida... Personagens malucos, sem noções que amam fazer burrada e deixar todos com raiva! HÁ HÁ! Aqui não vai faltar, e também com uma mistura de: Novelas Mexicanas, Filmes de Comedia e Dramas depressivos X The Oc! E claro uma pintada de Joe e as baratas tudo em um só lugar S.O.S tem tudo! E também eu garanto poderão dar umas risadas ou talvez pensar: Quem são os idiotas que escreverão isso? HÁÁÁÁ os irmãos Santos**_

_**N/A: A historia tem muitas diferenças da original saga crepúsculo... Alem de que na fic ninguém é vampiro... Leu? Gostou? Reviews! Anônimos também pode mandar, não precisa ser cadastrado então qualquer leitor que ler e gostar, pode deixar sua review ai ;) bgs:* O autor!**_

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**Apresentação**_

Ela podia sentir ela, as anteninhas passando por sua pele branca e delicada, ela se contorceu, mas aquela coisa continuava lá, ela bateu, virou-se, deu tapas, chutes mas aquela coisa ainda estava lá, andando pelo seus braços delicados, ela imaginou que iria ser seu FIM! Até que então, ela lembrou-se de algo, colocou uma de suas mãos em seu bolso, e encontrou sua salvação! AHÁÁÁ! Iria dar um fim nela, mata-la, Adeus barata!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Rosalie Hale abre os olhos assustada, olhando para os lados de uma forma agitada.

- Aiii... Era só um pesadelo! – Sussurrou Rosalie mais aliviada, mas até que ela viu que não era, ela se enganou, tinha sido uma VISÃO! Algo realmente andava por sua pele, ela olhou para baixo, e então viu: Uma coisa nojenta andando próximo ao seu pescoço.

Ela ficou vermelha, seu corpo tremeu, seu coração disparou e então:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Berrou Rosalie, o grito foi tão alto, que até a pobre barata se assustou e voou, em direção ao chão, começando a andar desesperada por ele, querendo salvar sua pobre vida, mas, a Rosalie (deu até para perceber que ela ia ser a vilã do conto de fadas da barata) pegou o chinelo, e se aproximou, levantou-o já ia matar a inocente barata quando:

A Porta foi aberta bruscamente.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Berrou Isabella correndo em direção de Rosalie, pulando em cima dela, fazendo as duas caírem sobre a cama.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos assustada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, irritada.

- Você ia matá-la! – Disse Isabella, ainda por cima da garota.

- Ela é nojenta, merece morrer! – Disse Rosalie, irritada.

- Não... Todos os seres vivos têm o mesmo direito de sobrevivência... – Disse Bella bufando.

Rosalie revirou os olhos, e Bella saiu de cima dela se sentando na cama.

- Eu sei que você ama esses seus parentes, mas ela é nojenta, e não a quero no meu quarto... – Resmungou Rosalie, irritada.

- Você não vai matar ela! – Disse Bella olhando para Rosalie com raiva, se levantando e ficando em frente a ela.

- Você é estranha, sabia? E sai da frente que vou matá-la! – Disse Rosalie também se levantando e querendo partir pra cima da pobre barata.

- NÃO VAI! – Disse Bella segurando Rosalie.

- EU VOU SIM SAI DA FRENTE! – Gritou Rosalie tentando empurrar Bella.

Foi quando que:

- Gente... Por que essa gritaria? Eu... – Dizia Alice entrando no quarto, quando se escuta um: Pleft! Elas olham rapidamente para Alice, vendo que a garota, olhava para seu pé com os olhos arregalados. – ECAAAA EU PISEI NUMA BARATA!

- NÃÃO! – Disse Isabella triste, e Rosalie deu um sorriso feliz: Ela não foi à assassina da barata, mas agora era uma a menos na terra, e isso já fazia a loira ficar muito contente.

E esse foi o pobre fim da barata.

FIM! (Mentira) ESSE É O COMEÇO! Será que a barata irá se vingar? O.o

XxXxX

_TANTARARAAAAN (Imagine uma musiquinha escrotao/): Sejam Bem vindos ao S.O.S Jovens em Pânico, titulo estranho, fic mais bizarra ainda, mais gostam de comedias tolas? Com romance, dramas que mistura The Oc e Novela Mexicana com personagens super idiotas, que fazem super burradas, para deixar todos vocês nervosos? Háááá! Ta na fic certa, acredite, essa fic ta há semanas em construção e finalmente ela chegou! Os irmãos Santos hoje, finalmente colocaram para estrear: S.O.S Jovens em Pânico: Se essa fic não for a fic com as cenas mais idiotas que você já viu, ela vai ta perto! Sente-se e divirtam-se! Qualquer semelhança acredite: Não é coincidência é Plagio! ;)_

_XxXxX_

Edward ao entrar em sua casa escuta um grito:

- Sai daí, seu idiota!

E mais um:

- Seu retardado!

E ainda outro:

- Que maldição!

E como sempre gritos nunca era uma boa coisa naquela casa.

Então Edward ficou parado na porta da casa ouvindo-os.

Ele subiu os primeiros degraus da escada, pensando provavelmente que os gritos vinham dos quartos. Mas então ouviu mais gritos, e notou que vinha da porta da sala. Apressou-se a descer os degraus e ao entrar por ela.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Gritou Jacob sentado no sofá.

- Você é cego ou o quê, seu maldito? – Era a voz de Emmett, descontrolado, sentando num canto do sofá ao lado da poltrona.

-Tinha que ser esse burro mesmo! – Vociferou Jasper, no outro canto do sofá, ao lado de Emmett.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Edward que acabava de entrar na casa.

- Futebol Ed, está na final! O MALDITO! Marcou mais um gol! – Berrou Jacob atirando uma almofada na televisão a sua frente.

- Ei, ei... Cuidado com a TV, Jake! Não vá quebrar, é da minha bisavó! - Reclamou Emmett. Levantando-se e começou a pegar todas as almofadas da sala, deixando-as perto de si.

- Emmett, desde quando você é cuidadoso? – Perguntou Jasper, com certa ironia, mas olhando diretamente para TV.

- Desde que possamos ver algo que preste, Jasper! – Respondeu, e então, atirou uma almofada nele, acrescentando. – E desde quando você gosta de futebol? – Perguntou também na mesma ironia.

- Vocês que estão assistindo, eu apenas estou acompanhando. – Explicou Jasper, nada convincente, recebendo mais almofadadas.

- Conta outra, Jasper! – Disse Jacob pegando uma das almofadas e atirando também no garoto.

- Hei, Edward, vai ficar aí parado? – Questionou Jasper ao vê-lo, e todos se viraram para fitá-lo.

- Vocês estão bem? - Ele perguntou perplexo.

Os três, que na maioria do tempo implicavam um com o outro, agora estavam sentados na sala em quase harmonia.

- Ah, você fala isso por causa do Jake? Edward, ele sempre teve essa cara de que não comeu e não gostou, é porque ele teve uma infância muito pobre, sem dinheiro para comer algo que preste, ai cresceu com essa cara ai de cachorro carente e faminto... – Ironizou Emmett com uma voz bastante divertida, fazendo Jasper começar a rir e Jacob emburrar a cara.

- É Melhor do que ter dinheiro e não ter direito de entrar na própria casa, Emmett! – Retrucou Jacob, e Edward sorriu, realmente eles continuavam os mesmos... Amigos, mas brigando todo dia como sempre! Mas, amigos são assim mesmo, é lógico!

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma casa própria, e você, seus pais parecem que moram numa arvore e acham que são passarinhos... – Disse Emmett revirando os olhos.

- É uma fazenda Emmett, é uma fazenda!

- Olha a discussão está bem interessante, mas ainda preferia ouvir o jogo! – Jasper reclamou aumentando o volume da televisão.

- Cala a boca, Jasper! – Gritaram Jacob e Emmett em unissono.

- Pelo menos minha família é descente, Emmett! – Continuou Jake.

- Descentes? Desde quando aqueles bandos de caipiras são descentes? – Retrucou o outro, os dois encaravam-se com raiva.

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? – Questionou Jasper irritado, atirando uma almofada em cada um.

- Não, Jasper! – Berrou Jacob vermelho de raiva. – E saiba Emmett...

- Porque não vão discutir a relação em outro lugar? – Mais uma vez Jasper interrompeu, e Emmett lançou uma almofada nele.

- Por que você não vai tomar lá naquele lugar, Jasper?

E então eles começaram a discutir aos berros, Jasper ficou em pé no meio deles, começando a berrar também, não dando para entender nada, afinal, os três falavam ao mesmo tempo.

Geralmente, Edward se metia no meio para segura-los, mas naquele momento ele estava distraído, olhando fixamente, para um envelope em sua mão, era uma das cartas que ele havia pegado lá fora, era da Bisavó de Emmett.

Ela não mandava carta para ele há décadas...

Ele voltou ao olhar para os três, que ainda berravam um com o outro, até que então... Na TV eles escutam um: GOOOL

Os três pararam no mesmo tempo, e olharam para TV de olhos arregalados.

- Golll! – Gritou Jacob pulando.

- AEEEEEEEEEEEE EMPATOOOU UHUUUL! – Foi a vez de Jasper gritar, até que todos olharam para ele, o fazendo ficar meio vermelho.

- Não gosta de Futebol, né? – Disse Emmett desconfiado.

- Er... Eu só quis ajudar a animar... – Disse Jasper nada convincente, se sentando no sofá. Depois ele olhou para Edward, que parecia que não tava nada bem. – O que foi Edward?

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso, e releu aquela carta novamente, ele havia lido enquanto estava tendo aquela discussão, depois de reler, ele se jogou no sofá, com os olhos arregalados.

- Er... Gente nós estamos ferrados... – Disse Edward, ficando meio pálido, os outros apenas se entreolharam.

_**Enquanto isso, um pouco distante dali:**_

_NÓS FECHA NESSA PORRA, NO CLARO E NO ESCURO, NÓS ROUBA, NÓS TRAFICA, NÓS NÃO GOSTAR DE ANDAR DURO, É SÓ HORNET PRA CIMA, NO BONDE DO CAÇA TESOURO, É SÓ GUERRILHEIRO BOLADO QUE ANDA TREPADO E PESADO DE OURO, NÓS TEM UM MONTÃO DE NOVINHA PRA TODAS NÓS PEDE UMA PRATA, NÓS DÁ CONDIÇÃO NO BAGULHO, SE DER A BUCETA PRA OUTRO NÓS MATA..._

- ISABELLAAAAAAAAAAAA SWAN SUA MARGINAL ABAIXA ESSE SOOOOM! – Gritava Rosalie na porta do quarto de Bella, e logo a loira escuta o refrão só que no refrão Isabella acompanha gritando com a sua voz desafinada, fazendo Rosalie colocar as mãos sobre seu ouvido.

- DONO DO OURO DO OURO DO OURO DO OURO DO OURO DO OURO E DA PRATA É JESUS E NINGUEM LEVA NADA DA TERRA, O SALARIO DO PECADO E A MORTE, MORRER COMO HOMEM É O PREMIO DA GUERRAAAA! DONO DO OURO DO OURO E DA PRATA É JESUS E NINGUEM LEVA NADA DA TERRA, O SALARIO DO PECADO E A MORTE, MORRER COMO HOMEM É O PREMIO DA GUERRAAAA!

- ISABELLA SWAAAAAAAAAN! – Gritava Rosalie socando a porta, ela tentou abrir mais tava trancada. – Desliga essa musicaaaaaaa agora sua marginal!

Então finalmente para felicidade de Rosalie e de seus ouvidos, a musica parou, Rosalie sorriu achando que ela havia desligado o som, e satisfeita ela se virou para sair dali mais antes dela sair começou a tocar outra musica:

_SE LIGA RECALCADA, POIS A INVEJA MATA, IHHHH, IHHHH POIS A INVEJA MATA, SE VOCÊ ME ODEIA, EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA SIMPLISMENTE EU EXISTO PRO TERROR DAS RECALCADAS, SUA INVEJA É UM IBOPE QUE AUMENTA O MEU SUCESSO, NÃO SEI COMO E NEM POR QUE EU TENHO TUDO QUE EU PREZO EU SOU MUITO BOAZINHA TE ENSINANDO, NÃO ESQUECE QUANTO MAIS FALAR DE MIM, MAS A MINHA BUNDA CRESCEE IIHHH!_

Rosalie ficou vermelha, de raiva, aquilo só podia ser uma provocação ela ia quebrar aquela porta e matar a Bella, mas antes dela fazer aquilo ela escutou um grito, o grito que salvou a vida de Bella ele vinha da cozinha.

– AHHHHHHHH ESSA CASA PARECE UM MANICOMIOOOOOOOOO! – Gritava Rosalie nervosa, indo em direção a cozinha, ao entrar lá ela avistou: Alice correndo pela cozinha desesperada, enquanto a panela estava pegando fogo. – Como você conseguiu fazer a panela pegar fogo? – Perguntou Rosalie se aproximando do fogão. – Eu sabia que você era péssima na cozinha mais não nesse nível né! – Dizia ela enquanto olhava para o fogão e para a panela que pegava fogo, ela então se virou para olhar para Alice, quando encontrou: Alice, segurando um extintor, e antes de Rosalie poder dizer qualquer coisa Alice começa a jogar água tanto sobre a panela, como na loira também, Rosalie gritou, caindo no chão. – PARA COM ISSOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAA! – Gritava Rosalie enquanto era encharcada com extintor.

Foi então, que o fogo apagou, Alice parou e olhou para Rosalie sorrindo.

- Consegui apagar o fogo! – Disse ela com os olhos brilhando e Rosalie bufou, aquele dia não começou NADA bem...

Ela respirou fundo soltando o ar lentamente, tentando manter o pouco de calma que ainda restava, e olhou para o teto, percebendo que havia uma barata ali... Barata... Outra? (Ta parecendo à casa do Joe e as baratas) Ou será que era a mesma dos minutos atrás? Será que seria: A vingança das baratas?

Realmente aquele dia começou péssimo dos péssimos mesmo!

_Como dissemos o fim não ta próximo... Então vamos para o: CONTINUAAAAA! No próximo cap. ;)_


End file.
